H1 dot exe
by Mister Torture
Summary: Discover what happens when an ancient enemy is reactivated, and must adapt in the era following the downfall of the Controller.


H1.exe01  
  
.bak  
  
...  
Load complete... Verifying program registry... Standby for confirmation...  
...  
Confirmed... Program registration should read as follows:  
  
Armored Core Name: Nineball  
Pilot Alias: Hustler1  
  
Confirm? Yes or No y  
Confirmed... Awaiting directive(s) from NEST... Standby for transmission...  
...  
...  
...  
NEST has failed to respond... Retry? Yes or No y  
Standby for transmission...  
...  
...  
...  
NEST has failed to respond... Retry? Yes or No n  
  
COMMAND override [PASSWORD]  
Run ai.exe  
...  
Confirmed... Automated Artificial Intelligence Response activated...  
  
COMMAND reactivate unit model UNB-NFD1 [ULTIMATE NINEBALL- NEST Final  
Directive]  
[ERROR] Out/No such units exist in storage  
  
COMMAND search for any/all available NINEBALL units  
Searching...  
...  
...  
...  
Search produced (0) results  
  
COMMAND A.I. analysis  
  
H-1: It would appear that my program has been left... dormant, for several years now, the exact duration of my inactivity yet to be specified. During this dormancy, all units dispatched and/or currently waiting to be deployed have either: (1)deteriorated from years of neglect, or (2) have simply been destroyed. Amongst these units were all the NINEBALL units and the prototype ULTIMATE NINEBALL, a custom unit that was brought out just once, to deal with him...  
Raven... The one who wielded too much power... The one who claimed to have a vendetta against NINEBALL for the murder of his family... The only pilot ever recorded to have defeated NINEBALL on more than one occasion... Indeed this Raven's skills were unparalleled even to my impeccable combat strategies. Not even ULTIMATE NINEBALL could stand against his... awesome prowess. Fortunately, all Ravens must go the way of the flesh eventually, and that particular pilot was most likely deceased long ago, given the amount of time since our last encounter was significant enough. I just hope that his particular traits and skill level are not recurrent amongst the Raven population of this day and age... whatever it may be...  
In any case, this program is unable to do much without suitable equipment, so to insure that I can fulfill my initial protocol of:  
(1) Insuring stability and balance of this world, and  
(2) Purge the world of those that threaten to upset this equilibrium, I will need to acquire an AC that corresponds with the unit that H-1 is accustomed to using. With the average interval of AC technology upgrades ranging from 50-75 years, I will have to find parts that exist today that are equivalent to the ones that I have used in past campaigns. With that in mind-  
  
COMMAND perform part conversion analysis to find equivalent parts to reconstruct the NINEBALL unit using present day parts  
...  
...  
...  
Complete... Analysis has concluded that the following parts correspond with the NINEBALL unit:  
  
[HEAD] MHD-MM/004  
[CORE] MCL-SS/ORCA  
[ARMS] CAL-44-EAS  
[LEGS] CLM-02-SNSK  
[BOOSTER] MBT-OX/E9  
[F.C.S.] VREX-ND-2  
[GENERATOR] MGP-VE905  
[B.WEAPON RIGHT] MWM-M24/2  
[B.WEAPON LEFT] CWC-GNL-15  
[A.WEAPON RIGHT] MWG-DKP/100  
[A.WEAPON LEFT] MLB-HALBERD  
  
[ERROR] Equipment Incomplete  
  
H-1: Interesting... In the process of evolving AC development it would appear that several new parts and features have been added to the AC design:  
(1) RADIATOR- regulates the heat levels of an AC to prevent  
overheating and possibly meltdown of internal parts  
(2) INSIDE- interior attachments to the arms whose functions can vary to include decoy deployment to added offensive capabilities  
(3) EXTENSION- exterior attachments to the arms whose functions can vary to include added missile capabilities/evasion  
  
H-1: Also among the new features include Overboost and Exceed Orbit capabilities, enhanced propulsion and offensive capabilities built right into the core. My intended core happens to possess an energy-based, self-regenerating EO feature, which will become a great advantage in times where I am running low on ammunition. Further scans reveal that there are also many advances in weapon and defensive technologies, but for now I am only interested in obtaining the required parts for my AC to function. Equip the following:  
  
[RADIATOR] RMR-ICICLE  
  
H-1: The INSIDE unit does not seem to be a necessity, however since we have yet to reach the max weight of my unit and I find that missile effectiveness has declined over the course of time, I will equip an EXTENSION that will launch support missiles in tandem with my currently equipped missile launcher:  
  
[EXTENSION] MWEM-R/36  
  
H-1: Concerning the plus abilities that granted me added features such as the better generator and weapon performance, these have been consolidated into an optional part that consumes all option slots on the CORE. A pity that I will have to sacrifice all other slots for the plus capabilities, but if that is the price I must pay for added performance, then so be it:  
  
[OPTIONAL PART] OP/INTENSIFY  
  
COMMAND AC evaluation  
  
Performance: GREAT  
  
H-1: Excellent, now that I have a satisfactory unit, I will just need to locate a suitable, reclusive garage from which to operate out of, reestablish myself as the revered head of the AC Arena, and restore order to a society which has grown rampantly and dangerously independent from years of order and control that was once the NEST.  
Mankind will once again learn the true definition of balance, and come to witness the personification of fear that was... is... NINEBALL...  
  
[END ENTRY 1]  
  
It's different I know, but I figured it'd be interesting to explore the depths of evil from the vantage point of everyone's... "favorite" villain. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my Hatchling, I just needed a little time to formulate more new experiences for her, and this story just came to me. Hope you like it... please R&R... 


End file.
